


My time to say I miss you.

by theunluckyghost



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, IronQrow, M/M, Post7.04, V7spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunluckyghost/pseuds/theunluckyghost
Summary: Advertencia: Spoilers del 7.04Qrow nota como James huye despues de darle a los chicos sus licencia de cazadores y decide ir a buscarle.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Kudos: 9





	My time to say I miss you.

**Author's Note:**

> Sencillamente necesitaba darles algo de amor y la forma en la que Qrow mira a James mientras anima a los chicos me ha dado la excusa perfecta.
> 
> Espero que os guste.
> 
> —Iris.

Qrow no recordaba así las habilidades que tenía James para hablar, quizá era lo que había dicho Penny y es que habían mejorado durante el tiempo que no se habían visto, quizá era sencillamente que hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaban lo suficientemente cerca el uno del otro y por eso no lo recordaba. Tampoco fue realmente consciente de ello hasta que no se encontró él mismo sonriendo por las palabras hacía el grupo de chicos. No podía evitar pensar que esos niños habían pasado por demasiado en demasiado poco tiempo, que de algún modo era lo que la vida les deparaba porque es a los que te arriesgas al convertirte en cazador, pero eso no quitaba que a ellos les hubiera llegado demasiado pronto. 

Los ojos del cazador siguieron la figura de Ironwood cuando este se retiro, excusándose en el trabajo, para que los chicos celebraran sus recién estrenadas licencias. Apenas se entretuvo unos momentos para animarles a celebrar antes de seguir el camino que James había trazado momentos atrás. Si alguien lo preguntaba negaría que había apretado un poco el paso para alcanzar al general antes de que se fuera, o no, después de lo que había pasado hacia un par de días era difícil negar algo sobre James sin caer en una mentira demasiado obvia. 

El contrario estaba a punto de tomar el ascensor cuando Qrow le alcanzó. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del general, disimulada bajo la espesa barba a la que el mas bajo aun no terminaba de acostumbrarse. 

—¿Necesitas algo?—El tono amable y cansado de James distrajo al contrario por un par de segundos del motivo por el que realmente había ido a buscarle.—

—Podrías haberte quedado a celebrarlo con ellos, estoy seguro de que hubieran estado más que encantados de compartirlo contigo también.— Y Qrow no lo decía solo por animarle, esos niños realmente eran capaces de acoger a cualquiera que les demostrara que lo merecía. Y James se estaba ganando su confianza a pasos agigantados. 

—No era mi momento ni mi celebración. —Se excusó bajo la atenta mirada del cazador. 

—Oh, venga, Jimmy ¿cuánto hace que no haces algo que no sea estrictamente profesional?— El propio Qrow se sorprendió a si mismo al llamarle así, ¿cuanto tiempo haría que nadie le llamaba así? A juzgar por el gesto en la cara del más alto demasiado. 

—No puedo permitírmelo tal y cómo están las cosas. 

—No se va a acabar el mundo porque descanses diez minutos, vuelve y tomate una ración de tarta con ellos. Incluso si algo pasa sabrán donde encontrarte. 

—Qrow…—El tono de James hizo que el mencionado rodara los ojos en un gesto menos molesto de lo que quería aparentar, más bien parecia el gesto de quien se esperaba una respuesta negativa y se había adelantado. 

—Esta bien, entonces tomate un trozo conmigo. —Rebatió al tiempo que rebelaba lo que había estado escondiendo en su espalda, una porción de tarta que le había robado a Penny antes de que Nora acaparara la mitad del pastel. Al verlo James supo que debería haber sospechado al ver que el moreno no movía las manos de ahí durante su conversación cuando el contrario acostumbraba a gesticular y hacer ademanes con las manos.

Y así es como ambos terminaron sentados en un pasillo abandonado de aquella torre, compartiendo un trozo de tarta como si fueran crios de nuevo. Qrow mentiría si dijera que la sensación era desagradable. Hombro con hombro, comiendo en silencio tranquilamente, como si el mundo se hubiera parado un rato y no tuvieran que preocuparse por Salem, por las reliquias ni por los grim, de nada que no fuera ellos. A pesar del silencio, era agradable. No necesitaban un tema de conversación para estar a gusto, solo hacerse compañía. En algún momento, entre pichada y pinchada de tarta, el más bajo terminó acurrucándose un poco, acomodando la cabeza en el hombro derecho del contrario. Podía sentir el frio del metal a través de la tela, pero aun así era un tacto agradable, no le era incomodo, nunca lo había sido. 

Cuando se acabaron la tarta Qrow dejó el plato a un lado y alzó la mirada hacia Ironwood, aun medio apoyado en él. James también le estaba mirando también y al moreno sencillamente le resulto demasiado sencillo inclinarse un poco más y terminar por juntar sus labios con los ajenos en un beso que prácticamente fue un roce. Fue la mano de Ironwood la que mantuvo el contacto, prolongando al apretar suavemente la nunca del cazador para que no se separara, no tan pronto. Cuando se separaron de nuevo Qrow le recibió con una sonrisa suave y sincera. 

—No había tenido oportunidad de decírtelo, pero yo también me alegro de verte.—Susurró, trayendo de vuelta las breves palabras de James antes de aquel abrazo. Los labios del más alto volvieron sobre los suyos, arrancándole una pequeña risa que ser perdió en un nuevo beso, al tiempo que las manos de Qrow viajaban hasta las mejillas ajenas. 

Como de ahí pasó a estar subido sobre el regazo del general era algo de lo que Qrow no estaba seguro, demasiado distraído en el beso como para notarlo, si era sincero. Las manos de James trazaban formas sobre la nueva chaqueta de su traje y las suyas propias jugueteaban con la barba oscura que el más alto se había dejado crecer. Era un contacto suave, sin ninguna intención más allá de compartir cierta compañía, cierto cariño. 

Ambos se separaron como si hubieran pasado eones en aquella misma postura, sin llegar a distanciarse demasiado, la verdad era que ninguno de los dos estaba realmente seguro del tiempo que había pasado. 

—Echaba de menos estas cosas, pero de verdad que no mentía cuando decía que tenía trabajo.—Murmuró el general, con cierto miedo de romper la pequeña burbuja que ambos habían creado, lo cierto era que el mundo real seguía esperándoles ahí fuera, y tenían que afrontarlo. Qrow asintió. 

—Y yo creo que tengo una cazadora novata que necesita algo de animo. —Añadió el cazador, porque conocía a Ruby, y sabía que un par de palabras bonitas no eran suficientes para disuadirla y lograr que se relajara. Compartieron un ultimo beso corto antes de separarse y levantarse. Estaban a punto de marcharse cada uno en una dirección diferente cuando Qrow volvió ha hablar. 

—Realmente deberías trabajar un poco menos. 

—Tu también deberías descansar. 

—Ambos deberíamos. 

Y los dos sonrieron como si aquello fuera una promesa silenciosa de juntarse en algún momento para tomarse ese merecido descanso. Cuando todo aquello acabase quizá tendrían tiempo para hacerlo ¿no? 


End file.
